L'envoyé de Balbad
by Galaxian explosion
Summary: Judal se retrouve à la rue à cause de ses dettes. Il va donc accepter une proposition plus qu'alléchante sans imaginer une seule seconde que cela va l'attirer entre les mains d'un roi lubrique et pervers qui ne va pas hésiter à profiter de lui pour son plus grand malheur (ou bonheur). Attention : NAWAK 8D
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes =)

Voici ma première fic qui se passe dans l'univers de Magi et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Je ne suis qu'au tome 3 de la série manga et à l'épisode 20 de l'animé donc tout ne collera pas à 100% par rapport à l'original, veuillez m'en excuser ^^"

Cette fic ne vaut pas grand chose vu que je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête mais j'espère qu'elle vous occupera tout de même un petit moment

**L'histoire et les personnages sortent du contexte du manga mais tout se déroulent dans une ville ressemblant à Balbad**

**La magie n'existe pas ou presque pas (il y aura quelques allusions).**

**Dans cette histoire, Judal est le frère aîné d'Aladdin **

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

« Il est partit de ce côté ! Rattrapez-le, c'est un ordre ! »

Judal entendait la voix de ses créanciers de la petite ruelle où il s'était caché en espérant ne pas être repéré. Son souffle était encore court, il avait tellement couru qu'il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps les soldats le poursuivaient. D'après son patron lorsqu'il était venu travailler dans le magasin ce matin-même, ses hommes lui auraient dit que l'énorme dette que Judal et son frère Aladdin avaient contractée n'avait toujours pas été entièrement réglée.

Tout y était passé leurs vêtements, leurs meubles, leurs objets... on leur avait même pris leur petite maison où il avaient vécu depuis la mort de leurs parents i ans. Judal ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait donner de plus à ses poursuivants à part leur liberté.

Il était hors de question que lui et Aladdin deviennent des esclaves, cela signifierait que le cadet ne pourrait plus jamais manger les pastèques qu'il aimait tant...

Les pastèques... fruits du malheur qu'Aladdin avait osé manger alors qu'il n'avait pas moyen de les payer... Combien en avait-il mangé pour que la dette soit aussi énorme ? Judal n'aurait même pas été étonné d'apprendre que son petit frère en aurait ingurgité plus d'une centaine...

Imbécile d'Aladdin... leur condition de vie ne suffisait pas pour pouvoir acheter ses fruits qui étaient considérés comme un luxe à Balbad. Même enfant, Judal n'avait jamais été aussi gourmand que le jeune garçon, et surtout, il n'avait jamais été aussi lubrique que lui. Celui-ci n'avait même pas dépassé les dix ans qu'il adorait les femmes. Non pas vraiment les femmes... plutôt les grosses poitrines.

Les poitrines... la création de Dieu qui avait maudit Judal le jour même de la naissance de son petit frère. Aladdin tétait beaucoup trop souvent souvent le seins de sa mère quand il était un nourisson pour que ça soit pour une simple question de nutrition. Ce qui avait surtout alerté la famille sur son obsession pour les poitrines, c'était le fait que le cadet tripotait aussi celle de leur père qui était plutôt bien gras.

Tout était possible avec son petit frère, surtout avec cette rumeur qui racontait qu'un roi essayerait de faire passer une loi sur le nudisme dans son pays ainsi que sur tout le continent. Quand Judal avait appris cela, il craignait toujours de voir un groupe d'hommes et de femmes complètement nus dont Aladdin ferait certainement partie. Cela lui rappelait un très mauvais souvenir de ses 15 ans celui où Boudel s'était déshabillé devant lui après la mort de ses parents en lui promettant de l'engager si il acceptait quelques « conditions ». Pour le fin mot de l'histoire, Judal se souvenait juste d'avoir jeté sur Boudel un Aladdin en pleine poire qui ne pensait qu'à lui tripoter sa grosse poitrine.

Dieu ce que ce gosse était flippant pour son âge...

Judal avait maintenant de gros problèmes à cause des deux fantasmes d'Aladdin qui lui avait aussi valu un renvoi quand son patron avait appris que sa famille avait été endettée. Personne ne voulait risquer d'avoir un quelconque lien avec les créancier les plus connus de Balbad et certainement pas pour leur gentillesse. Le pire, c'est que Boudel en faisait partie et que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de faire du charme à Judal. Si il se faisait attraper, il n'oserait même pas imaginer tout ce que ce gros lard tenterait de lui faire. Trop tard, il avait imaginé... le brun ne put retenir un petit frisson de dégoût en y pensant.

Les voix de ses poursuivants qui se rapprochaient lui firent oublier ce moment d'égarement et il décida de reprendre sa couse pour aller chercher Aladdin avant que quelqu'un d'autre le trouve avant lui. Ce petit diable avait beau être le seul et unique responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait, il ne supportait pas l'idée que son petit frère adoré puisse se faire enlever pour devenir esclave.

Quand Judal sortit de la petite ruelle, il trébucha sur quelque chose et se cogna tête la première au sol dans un gros fracas.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé » fit une petite voix aiguë.

Le brun se releva rapidement et se retourna vers son interlocuteur tout en dépoussièrent son large pantalon. A sa grande surprise, il ne trouva personne. Son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ?

« Regarde plus bas manant ! »

Comment ça manant ? Quelle impolitesse ! Et surtout comment pouvait-on avoir une voix aussi crispante que celle-ci ? Judal obéit malgré tout et baissa la tête pour voir une chose si petite au point qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à sa ceinture.

« Comment une quille de bowling aussi mal proportionnée peut-elle parler ? » se demanda l'adolescent en tâtant l'ONVNI (1) du doigt. « C'est mou, on dirait un surplus de graisse...

Je ne te permet pas d'être aussi familier avec ton roi ! » s'énerva le boudiné

Trente secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'information ne soit arrivée au cerveau de Judal et que celui-ci ne l'analyse pour en arriver à une seule conclusion :

« C'est vous le roi Ahbmad Saluja? » questionna le brun qui avait du mal à croire ce que lui racontait ce petit schtroumpf.

Le visage de celui-ci devint rouge et ses joues gonflèrent d'énervement comme celles d'un hamster. On aurait pu croire que cet homme était un pet shop tellement que le résultat final était grotesque et ridicule.

« Tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître ton roi sale morveux ! » s'écria Ahbmad en frappant son sceptre contre le crâne de Judal qui grimaça un petit peu de douleur.

« Pour tout vous dire Majesté, j'ai toujours cru que le roi était le garçon blond à vos côtés » répondit le brun en recevant une nouvelle un coup de cane sur la tête.

La tête du petit roi gonfla une nouvelle fois mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il se contenta juste de claquer des doigts et un homme que Judal n'avait pas entendu arrivé l'attrapa par derrière avant de lui passer un tissus imbibé d'une odeur que le brun ne put identifier sous le nez. L'aîné de la famille Magi perdit connaissance dans les bras de son assaillant tandis qu'Ahbmad esquissait un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour notre héro...

Judal se réveilla sur le sol glacé du palais royal de Balbad. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi, sûrement plus d'une demie heure vu à quelle distance du palais il était avant de se faire attraper par la quille mal proportionnée à la bouche de chat ratée.

En parlant de ce nigaud, celui-ci le regardait assit sur son trône semblant attendre que le brun ne se relève avant de lui parler. Judal exécuta l'ordre silencieux d'Abhmad pendant qu'une fine goutte de sueur coulait sur son front. L'aîné de la famille royale avait beau ne pas avoir la prestance et la classe des grands monarques à qui il avait succédé, le grand frère d'Aladdin savait qu'à la moindre erreur, il risquait bien de perdre la tête. Il décida donc de ne pas faire un scandale et de simplement écouter le dirigeant sans l'interrompre.

« Tu te doutes bien que je ne t'ai pas sauvé simplement par pité manant. Je sais très bien que je n'ignore pas que tu es endetté jusqu'au cou pour une histoire de pastèque je pense... » Judal avait déjà mal alors que Ahbmad avait à peine commencer à parler, cette voix était vraiment horrible. « J'ai d'ailleurs aussi recueillit ton frère cadet qui est en train de dévorer tous les fruits qui se trouvent dans mes cuisines. Tu comprends donc bien que ta dette s'est encore agrandie et que je ne peux pas te laisser libre » ajouta-t-il calmement.

Le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, le roi l'avait sauvé pour lui dire qu'il avait quelque chose de plus à rembourser alors que c'était lui qui avait amené Aladdin chez la famille Saluja ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui voulait à la fin ?

« Je ferai en sorte que toutes tes dettes soient effacées à une seule condition.

Laquelle ? » se permit de demander le jeune homme curieux de savoir dans quelle conn*rie il s'était encore fourré.

« Un homme politique important va bientôt venir à Balbad et il me méprise à chaque fois qu'il me voit en me traitant de tyran devant mon propre peuple.. »

Judal étouffa un petit rire, ce type avait bien raison, Ahbmad était bien un tyran, il devait avoir beaucoup de cran pour oser lui cracher ça en face. Le jeune reçut une nouvelle fois un coup de sceptre sur la tête qui lui arracha un « aie » de la bouche. Il commençait à avoir une bosse à force de se faire taper dessus avec ce stupide bâton.

« Ne m'interromps pas quand je te parle ! » se fâcha le petit roi dont la tête gonflait encore une fois de colère mais il reprit son souffle et continua ses explications : « Je ne peux pas supporter une telle humiliation de la part de ce paria ! Après beaucoup de recherches, j'ai découvert qu'il adorait les jeunes femmes et... les jeunes hommes comme toi. Et c'est là que tu interviens, je vais lui offrir un serviteur personnel venant de mon royaume quand il sera au palais. Ce sera toi ! Quand il sera enfin en confiance, je t'ordonne de le tuer pour venger mon honneur ! (2)

Je ne sais pas si...

Si tu refuses, je ne supprimerai pas tes dettes et tu deviendras esclave avec ton petit frère ! » s'exclama Ahbmad qui refusait avoir un refus de la part de Judal.

Le brun n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas refuser la proposition du roi Saluja. Après tout, la politique ne l'intéressait pas et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait s'attaquer à quelqu'un pour survivre ou garder sa liberté. Pourquoi ne pas profiter du fait qu'il pourrait se débarrasser de ses dettes une fois qu'il aura accompli sa mission ? Pour Magi, il n'y avait rien à craindre mais avait-il seulement comprit ce qu'entendait le souverain en disant que la victime adorait les hommes dans son genre et qu'il deviendrait son serviteur personnel ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu =)

(1) : Objet Non Volant Non Indentifié

(2) : Quel honneur ? O_O


	2. Chapitre 1

**J'avoue que je me suis lâchée pour ce chapitre 1 rempli de _(conneries) _rebondissements. **

**Masrur et Jafar font leur apparition et Judal souffre, du normal chez moi quand il s'agit de personnages que j'adore héhé =3**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Judal regardait son reflet dans la glace depuis déjà quelques minutes, les vêtements que lui avait donnés Abhmad étaient très serrés et surtout très... petits. Son haut ne recouvrait qu'une petite partie de son corps. En fait, il s'arrêtait à peine en dessous des tétons qui ressortaient à travers le fin tissus noir. Son ventre était donc à la vue de tous et le jeune homme sentait le regard insistant du serviteur qui se tenait derrière lui sur son corps frêle le mettant encore plus mal à la l'aise qu'il ne l'était au début.

Son pantalon ne laissait pas non plus une toute petite place à l'imagination, celui-ci était aussi large et de la même couleur que celui qu'il portait habituellement sauf qu'il était transparent laissant apparaître ses longues jambes aussi fines que celles d'une femme.

Une sorte de petite jupe violette était rattachée à la ceinture pour cacher son entrejambe et ses fesses même si ces dernières attiraient irrémédiablement le regard. L'aîné des fils de la famille Magi ne savait pas du tout où se mettre, jamais il n'avait imaginé que cette mission l'obligerait de mettre un accoutrement pareil.

D'après Abhmad, l'homme qui était visé était Sinbad, le roi de Sindria, et celui-ci aimait beaucoup voir ses serviteurs habiller comme cela. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi les hommes devaient mettre des habits dont les femmes étaient généralement vêtues. Le brun dû même se séparer de sa longue tresse pour la remplacer par une haute queue de cheval pour éviter que ses cheveux ne retombent sur le sol.

La porte de la chambre où il se trouvait s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas faisant sursauter Judal qui était absorbé dans sa contemplation. Il retrouva sans surprise le roi de Balbad dont les joues avaient encore gonflée par le stress.

« Notre invité est arrivé, accueilles-le comme il le faut... à la moindre erreur, je te fais devenir esclave »

Magi ne répondit pas et sortit rapidement de la pièce voulant échapper à la voix horrible du souverain. Un garde qui l'attendait devant l'immense porte de marbre de la salle du trône s'inclina respectueusement devant lui et l'invita à le suivre. Le jeune homme accepta timidement et entra la tête légèrement baissée et les joues rougies.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être aussi gêné ? Cela devait être sûrement à cause de cette tenue qui moulait tellement son arrière train au point qu'il avait l'impression de le sentir se balancer quand il marchait. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année l'attendait tranquillement à l'intérieur.

Judal fut paralysé en voyant pour la première fois quelqu'un d'une aussi grande taille. L'inconnu était très musclé mais ne semblait pas pour autant être un bourrin. Le brun ressentait une impression d'une gentillesse extrême et de douceur derrière ce visage de guerrier fermé. Sa chevelure rousse flamboyante l'impressionnait, il n'avait jamais vu des cheveux et des yeux d'une telle couleur. Judal cru même voir une petite flamme dans les deux orbes rouges qui l'observaient silencieusement.

Sa peau bronzée laissait deviner les longues heures d'entraînement que devait passer cet apollon sous un soleil de plomb. Le piercing qu'il avait sous ses lèvres ajoutaient encore plus de charme qu'il en avait déjà. Le seul détail qui fit tiquer le brun était le fait que cette personne n'était pas du tout vêtue comme devait l'être un homme aussi puissant que lui avait décrit Abhmad. Bien au contraire, il était habillé comme un simple guerrier mais Magi ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne lui allait pas, il était magnifique. Cet homme était l'exemple pur de la virilité et de la sagesse mêlée.

« Et comment je suis censé descendre ça moi ? » pensa l'adolescent. Il ne ferait pas le poids face à un tel gabarit et il ne désirais pas vraiment assassiner celui qui avait osé remettre à sa place l'aîné de la famille Saluja. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que Judal ne réalise qu'il n'avait même adressé la parole à l'invité qu'il était censé accueillir.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue monseigneur » dit-il en faisant une petite révérence. Quand le regard de braise de son interlocuteur se posa sur lui, les joues du bruns s'empourprèrent. Il décida de continuer de peur que l'invité en s'ennuie. « Sa Majesté Abhmad Saluja m'a chargé de...

Je le sais, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé de venir ici, je dois t'amener à Sindria » le coupa le roux sèchement.

Judal se pinça les lèvres, cette froideur lui donnait plus de charme qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il n'était pas masochiste, loin de là, mais les hommes au caractère renfermé l'attirait énormément contrairement aux autres extravertis qu'ils considéraient comme des emmerdeurs.

Une question traversa violemment l'esprit du brun DEPUIS QUAND ETAIT-IL GAY ? Le jeune voulu s'étrangler en se rendant compte de ces pensées qui étaient loin de la normalité mais il devait bien s'avouer que ce Sinbad était d'une très grande beauté.

La poigne de l'invité de marque sur sa main fit sortir Magi de ses pensées. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Sinbad le traîna jusqu'à la sortie du palais sans que le pauvre petit garçon qu'il était n'ose réagir. La douceur ne semblait pas faire partie du vocabulaire du guerrier et Judal put le confirmer quand il le sentit le soulever pour le déposer durement sur la selle d'un des chevaux qui les attendaient à l'entrée.

Le roux monta sur l'étalon juste à côté du sien et le fit partir au galop sans attendre Judal qui tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de la douleur peu agréable qu'il ressentait au niveau de son postérieur.

« Il... il m'a niqué les fesses ce con ! » (1) hurla l'adolescent sans se rendre compte qu'Abhmad l'observait du balcon en tirant sa tête habituelle de hamster.

« Ce manant est d'une impolitesse ! » s'exclama Saluja outré par le langage peu approprié de celui qu'il avait « sauvé » par son extrême « gentillesse ».

* * *

Après avoir réglé plusieurs affaires à Balbad, les deux hommes prirent enfin la mer en direction de Sindria. Contrairement à ce que s'attendait Judal, Sinbad était aux petits soins pour lui et s'était même excusé pour la dureté avec laquelle il l'avait traité lors de leur rencontre. C'était difficile de ne pas lui pardonner, le roux avait beau être solitaire, le brun voyait bien que son compagnon ne laissait rien au hasard pour que le voyage lui soit supportable.

Les jours passèrent et les deux hommes étaient bientôt arrivés à destination. Judal put admirer l'île-royaume de Sindria. Celle-ci respirait le bonheur et la tranquillité contrairement à Balbad où chaque jour était un combat pour ne pas devenir esclave à cause de la montée des taxes aussi saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Rien ne lui donnait envie de tuer le bienfaiteur de milliers de gens mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Abhmad retenait encore Aladdin et même si celui-ci était le seul responsable de toute ses misères, il se refusait d'abandonner son petit frère entre les mains du pet shop.

Sindria était l'endroit où tout les pauvres rêvaient de vivre, ils étaient protéger, nourris, logés et ils ne travaillaient jamais après 18h sous les ordres du roi. Il devait être 10h du matin et les habitants semblaient à peine de se réveiller pour cette nouvelle journée. C'était ce que le capitaine du vaisseau lui avait expliqué le premier jour de leur voyage.

« Nous débarquons dans 10 minutes. » l'informa le roux qui le rejoignit pour admirer lui aussi la ville en plein réveil.

Et dire que cette personne à côté de lui était celle qui avait bâtit tout cela. L'image que s'était fait Judal de la légende qu'était Sinbad n'était pas usurpée.

Le bateau atteint enfin le port, plusieurs villageois se regroupèrent autour de l'embarcation pour saluer chaleureusement les voyageurs. Mais quelque chose reteint l'attention de Judal tous ces gens ne portaient pas de vêtements, ils étaient entièrement nus. C'était si effrayant que le brun ne pensa même pas à fermer les yeux pour échapper à cette vue atroce.

Heureusement, le roux passa sa main devant les yeux de Judal dont le visage virait au cramoisi retenant ainsi le corps du jeune garçon contre lui. Etait-ce à cause de ces corps d'hommes et femmes qu'il venait de voir dans le plus simple appareil qu'un douce chaleur lui dévastait sa raison et son corps ou tout simplement parce que Sinbad le retenait dans ses bras ? Il devait bien l'avouer, il lui faisait de l'effet malgré le fait que l'adolescent n'avait jamais eu une attirance physique pour les hommes.

Judal sentait son coeur battre contre sa poitrine et ses jambes tremblaient comme jamais. Il pensait même qu'elles n'allaient plus être capable de le porter plus longtemps.

« Circulez, circulez, il n'y a rien à voir par ici ! Et par pitié, rhabillez-vous ! » retentit la voix d'un jeune homme richement habillé aux cheveux blancs. Quand la foule s'éparpilla, celui-ci s'approcha de nos deux amis et s'adressa au roux un sourire aux lèvres « Content de te revoir Masrur, j'espère que vous avez fait tous les deux bons voyages »

Judal tiqua, cet homme n'était pas Sinbad ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais dit que c'était lui mais Abhmad l'avait bien nommé comme tel, alors comment cela se faisait-il que cet homme s'appelle Masrur et non le roi ? Sans que le Magi ne se rende compte, son compagnon l'avait enfin libéré de son étreinte le permettant enfin de revoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« Tout s'est très bien passé, mais je vois qu'il a encore remit ça... » répondit Masrur en voyant la pagaille qui régnait sur le port.

Le nouvel arrivant baissa la tête en respira un bon coup, il semblait exténuer de devoir gérer les problèmes avec cette population quelque peu frivole. Ensuite, il fixa Judal quelques instants avant de lui serrer la main. Ce geste pouvait sembler à première vue amical mais la force de poigne dont faisait preuve le secrétaire était loin d'être de cet ordre là.

« Je me nomme Jafar et je suis le secrétaire de Sa Majesté Sinbad. L'identité de notre souverain reste cachée à Balbad car le seigneur Abhmad ne semble pas avoir que de bonnes intentions envers lui. C'est pourquoi, votre présence me semble un petit peu incongrue... »

Le ton de ce Jafar était froid et Judal comprit qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. A peine était-il arrivé ici qu'il se faisait déjà un ennemi. Ô joie...

« Enfin bref, Sinbad m'a chargé de vous faire visiter le palais, veuillez me suivre... » Judal accepta à contre coeur, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. « Masrur, Sharrkan t'attend près de la fontaine » ajouta Jafar à l'adresse du roux qui se rendit immédiatement au lieu indiqué.

Et voilà, la seule personne avec qui Magi se sentait à l'aise était partit, maintenant il devait rester seul avec ce gars qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Les deux hommes se rendirent au palais de Sindoria non sans croiser d'autres personnages qui se promenaient aussi peu vêtus que les précédents.

Jafar stoppa leur visite à plusieurs reprises pour les obliger à au moins mettre un sous-vêtement. Le seul côté positif que voyait Judal était que le secrétaire «était marrant à regarder quand il était en colère surtout quand deux hommes montraient leur désaccord et qu'ils n'étaient pas près à obéir à ses ordres.

La discussion était prête pour durer une bonne vingtaine de minutes et Jafar n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire facilement. Judal regardait la scène avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'une grande main brunes ne se pose sur son dos pour caresser sa peau blanche.

Elle continua sa petite balade jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle pétrit avec envie arrachant un petit cri de surprise au brun. Celui-ci se retourna rapidement et donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac du propriétaire de la paluche qui se retrouva à terre.

« Sinbad ! » cria Jafar qui avait stoppé la conversation à cause de toute cette agitation en se précipitant vers l'homme qui était encore plié en deux sous le coup.

« Sinbad ? » murmura Judal en tournant ma tête vers sa victime.

Le brun eut un énième blocage en voyant celui qui était apparemment le vrai Sinbad il était... nu comme un ver et il le fixait avec une lueur perverse dans ses prunelles brunes.

Ce truc était vraiment le roi de Sindria ?! Il n'avait pas hésité à le tripoter comme si il était une femme, comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ?

Sinbad se releva difficilement avec l'aide de Jafar qui lançait un regard de tueur au brun. Le pire était que Judal n'arrivait même pas à regretter son geste. Il était tombé de si haut en comparant cet être lubrique à Masrur qu'il ne savait même plus quoi penser.

« Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable ! Cet homme est à présent ton maître et tu n'as aucunement le droit de t'en prendre à lui de cette manière » hurla Jafar comme un enragé.

« Calme-toi Jaf' » dit Sinbad avec un grand sourire. Judal renifla. De plus, il avait l'air amusé par ce qu'il avait causé.

« Mais...

Ce garçon n'a fait que se défendre » Judal écarquilla les yeux, ce souverain était-il moins pervers qu'il ne l'imaginait ? « Je te présente mes excuses, comme tu as pu le comprendre, je suis Sinbad. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-il en l'invitant à se rapprocher pour une poignée de main.

L'adolescent ne sut pas comment réagir face à ce changement brut al. Il décida au final d'accepter la proposition de cet homme qui n'était pas aussi monstrueux qu'il ne le pensait. De plus, il fallait bien avouer que ce roi était loin d'être moche même si pour Judal, Sinbad n'était pas du tout de la même trempe que Masrur. Magi s'approcha timidement et posa ses doigts contre ceux de Sinbad en murmurant un faible « J...Judal.. » tentant de ne pas faire attention au gros « machin » de son hôte qui était à l'air libre depuis tout à l'heure.

La réaction du roi fut complètement différent de celle à laquelle s'attendait l'adolescent, Sinbad le souleva avec force pour le poser sur son épaule et posa encore une fois sa main contre le divin postérieur de Judal dont le teint devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Le jeune serviteur avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait, le maître ne lâchait pas prise et semblait bien décider de continuer à caresser les deux belles rondeurs que lui offrait son nouveau serviteur malgré lui.

Sinbad l'entraîna ainsi sous les yeux des gardes jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa précipitamment sur le grand lit qui faisait presque la moitié de la taille de la pièce. Il le rejoignit sans plus attendre sur les couvertures bordeaux et il commença à l'embrasser goulûment pendant qu'il caressait du bout des doigts son ventre plat.

La chaleur monta d'un cran et Sinbad mit fin au baiser pour mordiller la nuque de Judal qui devint violacée après quelques coups de dents. Le brun laissa échapper de petits gémissement sans le vouloir au contact de la salive du roi contre sa peau. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais il arrivait à sentir les ongles de cet homme se refermer pour pincer légèrement l'un de ses tétons par dessus le tissus de son haut.

Cette sensation encore inconnue jusqu'à ce jour lui brûlait les reins, c'était si bon... Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit l'énorme sexe dressé de son assaillant contre sa cuisse qu'il réalisa que celui qui lui faisait ressentir tout cela ne faisait que profiter de la situation pour le tripoter alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient depuis seulement 15 minutes. Il repoussa alors Sinbad sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » s'écria Judal la voix tremblante.

« Cela tombe sous le sens... » répondit le maître en arquant un sourcil. « Je te rappelle que tu as été envoyé de Balbad pour ce genre de service. » ajouta-t-il en montrant son sexe qui avait perdu de l'ampleur après cet arrêt brutal.

Magi voulait le tuer, comment pouvait-il affirmer _ça _avec ce sourire niais plaqué sur le visage ?

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Abhmad ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?

Il m'a juste informé que je devenais votre serviteur personnel... » Sinbad eu un rictus moqueur. De cette façon, il ne faisait que rabaisser Judal. « Arrêtez de rire, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Tu t'es fait pigeonner comme un idiot, voilà ce qu'il y a de drôle » le souverain se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant tant de naïveté.

S'en était trop, Judal se jeta sur lui pour le frapper mais Sinbad le bloqua de justesse et le renversa encore une fois sur le matelas en maintenant ses poignets à l'aide de sa main droite pour l'empêcher une bonne fois pour toute de le frapper . Lentement, il abaissa pantalon le long de ses fines jambes pouvant enfin admirer le membre de Magi.

« Même là, tu n'es pas très mature » chuchota Sinbad à son oreille après s'être lécher les lèvres avec désinvoltures.

Judal voulu mais répondre mais un contact humide contre son sexe le fit sursauter. Le roi profita de sa surprise pour caresser à coup de langue la peau tendue du jeune homme qui étouffa un cri de plaisir. Sentir la langue de Sinbad sur sa verge provoqua en lui de petits frissons et son corps fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables que le roi considéra comme positif pour continuer son oeuvre.

Sinbad prit le gland de son serviteur en bouche qu'il tortura de toutes les manières possibles en le pompant, le léchant et en soufflant dessus par moment quand il voulait reprendre son souffle. Les gémissements de Judal étaient loin d'être désagréables à son ouïe et il savait qu'il aurait bien du mal à s'en passer maintenant qu'il connaissait ce doux son. Cela lui donnait envie d'aller encore plus loin.

Quand il jugea le brun enfin prêt, il le prit entièrement en bouche et commença de longs va et vient qui semblaient interminables pour Judal. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne laisser échapper plus aucun bruit. Les coups de langues se firent de plus en plus rapides et insistants ne laissant aucun répit à la pauvre victime qui se tordait de plaisir froissant les draps à chacun de ses mouvements. Le serviteur savait pertinemment qu'il devait résister mais les lèvres de Sinbad l'empêchaient d'écouter sa raison pour sombrer ainsi dans le plaisir.

Quand vint l'orgasme dévastateur, Sinbad retira ses lèvres laissant Judal jouir sur son propre corps. Il sourit à la vue érotique que Magi lui offrait le brun avait les jambes légèrement repliées, les mains sur ses joues prête à arrêter les larmes au coin de ses yeux de couler et le souffle court alors que son corps était recouvert de sueurs.

Sinbad se leva, prit des vêtements dans l'armoire qui se trouvait contre le mûr et se rhabilla enfin. Ensuite, le roi se retourna vers Judal qui s'était à peine remit se ce qu'il venait de se passer et lui dit avec un air satisfait sur le visage :

« Etant donné que tu n'étais pas venu à Sindria pour cela, je n'irai pas plus loin et je ne toucherai plus

M...merci... » souffla Judal dans un murmure.

« Du moins pour aujourd'hui » ajouta Sinbad un rictus sadique aux lèvres.

Judal n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il ne lui avait donner que de faux espoirs juste pour le bonheur de le voir imaginer être enfin tranquille. Le brun serra les dents, jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié en une journée...

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser après ça ? De toute façon, même si j'avais été sérieux, jamais je ne réussirais à me passer de tes jolies fesses. » ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de fermer la porte de la pièce derrière lui évitant ainsi de prendre un des oreillers en pleine face.

« Je le haiiiiis ! » hurla Judal qui n'en avait pas grand à faire si on l'entendait dans tout le palais. « Et toi aussi je te hais Aladdin ! »

Tout était de la faute de son petit frère qui ne pensait qu'à ses pastèques alors que son grand frère adoré était entre les mains d'un pervers même pas beau ! (2)

Jamais ! Non jamais, Judal s'avouera une seule fois qu'il avait aimer ce que lui avait fait subir le grand monarque de Sindria. Sans le savoir, son entêtement donnait encore plus envie à Sinbad de continuer à le malmener encore un peu.

* * *

« Tu as l'air content, Sinbad » fit Jafar en tendant un document au souverain qui n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire d'imbécile heureux.

« Disons que j'ai découvert une facette adorable chez lui » répondit Sinbad

Le secrétaire ne comprit pas de quoi ou plutôt de qui parlait son roi qui avait l'air remonté à bloc pour la journée. Enfin, du moment qu'il travaillait, tout allait à Jafar même si il ne pouvait nier que Sinbad disait de drôles de choses parfois.

_A suivre_

* * *

(1): Comment ça, un double sens ? O_O xDDD

(2) : **Tousse**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qu'on se reverra au prochain chapitre ;p**

_Reviews please_

**_Yoshiho_**


End file.
